Team Okai
|associated = ℃-ute, ANGERME, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Juice=Juice, Morning Musume, Jurin, Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory |members = Okai Chisato (2012-2017) Fujii Rio (2016-2017) Hamaura Ayano (2016-2017) Ono Mizuho (2016-2017) Onoda Saori (2016-2017) Ichioka Reina (2016-2017) Horie Kizuki (2016-2017) Maeda Kokoro (2016-2017) Kanatsu Mizuki (2016-2017) Ono Kotomi (2016-2017) Kiyono Momohime (2016-2017) Nakanishi Kana (2012-2016) Takeuchi Akari (2012-2014) Katsuta Rina (2012-2016) Tamura Meimi (2012-2016) Murota Mizuki (2013-2016) Takagi Sayuki (2012-2014) Miyamoto Karin (2012-2014) Kaneko Rie (2012-2013) Tanabe Nanami (2012-2014) Yoshihashi Kurumi (2012-2014) }} Team Okai (Team 岡井) was a dance cover unit made up of ANGERME, Juice=Juice, Kobushi Factory and Hello Pro Kenshuusei members, led by Okai Chisato. They performed covers of Morning Musume singles on ℃-ute's YouTube channel. Members Last Remaining Lineup ;From ℃-ute *Okai Chisato (Leader) ;From Kobushi Factory *Fujii Rio *Hamaura Ayano ;From Tsubaki Factory *Ono Mizuho *Onoda Saori ;From Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ichioka Reina *Horie Kizuki *Maeda Kokoro *Kanatsu Mizuki *Ono Kotomi *Kiyono Momohime Former Members ;From ANGERME *Nakanishi Kana *Takeuchi Akari *Katsuta Rina *Tamura Meimi *Murota Mizuki ;From Juice=Juice *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin ;From Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Kaneko Rie *Tanabe Nanami *Yoshihashi Kurumi Cover roles History 2012 - 2015 In 2012, Team Okai was formed by Okai Chisato. The original line-up consisted of Okai, S/mileage 2nd generation members Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina and Tamura Meimi, and Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin (now part of Juice=Juice), Takagi Sayuki (now part of Juice=Juice), Tanabe Nanami and Yoshihashi Kurumi. On October 19, 2012, the unit debuted on ℃-ute's YouTube channel, releasing a dance cover video of Wakuteka Take a chance. In early 2013, Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Murota Mizuki (now part of S/mileage) was added to the unit to cover Oda Sakura. On April 13, 2013, the unit released a dance cover video for "Brainstorming" on ℃-ute's YouTube channel. On July 28, all of the members of that are in a major unit (Okai, 2nd Gen S/mileage, Miyamoto, Takagi) performed "Ren'ai Hunter" at the Hello! Project Summer 2013 tour. Due to some members leaving Hello! Project and the creation of the rival group Hello! Project Station Dance Club, Okai stated in an interview with Dwango in July 2014 that she was looking for new members. 2016 On June 22 at ℃-ute Okai Chisato Birthday Event 2016, they performed a dance cover of "Brainstorming" and sang "Kanojo ni Naritai!!!" with new members. 2017 - 2018 Team Okai presumably disbanded concurrently with ℃-ute on June 12, 2017. The unit was partially revived on May 11, 2018 when Okai Chisato performed on Fuji TV's "Monomane Kouhaku Uta Gassen" with four Team Okai back-up dancers. Dance Covers *2012.10.09 Wakuteka Take a chance *2013.04.13 Brainstorming Videos File:ワクテカ Take a chance を踊ってみた 【Team 岡井】|Wakuteka Take a chance File:「ブレインストーミング」 を踊ってみた 【Team 岡井】|Brainstorming File:Team岡井が踊ってみた！ブレインストーミング|Brainstorming (Live, 2016) Trivia *All of the 2nd generation ANGERME members at one point participated in this unit. *Okai Chisato was the only ℃-ute member, as well as the only member from Hello! Project Kids, in this dance unit. Category:2012 Units Category:C-ute Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:11 Members Line-Up Category:Juice=Juice Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:8th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Category:2017 Disbanded